dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke Nukem's Titty City
Duke Nukem's Titty City is the 14th level in Duke Nukem Forever. It is a short one, and no combat takes place. Synopsis After Duke wakes up from the battle with the Alien Queen, he finds a prostitute wanting to pleasure him in a strip bar. Duke gets excited, but is told that he needs to find a few items for her first as a game of 'role-play' before she'll give him a lap dance. Duke agrees and explores his strip club. The ego activities Duke participates (some of which can also be found elsewhere in the game) in are the following: * Pinball Machine: This one is found in the "Game Room". Getting to at least 100,000 points will increase your ego by two. * Basketball Game: The easiest in the Game Room, just one shot in the net will score two ego points. * Air Hockey: A man and his girlfriend will challenge you to a game of Air Hockey. Get seven points in before your opponent and your ego will increase. * Pool: The most difficult one. Get all of the colored and striped balls in without knocking them off the table or losing the white one. After completing that you will receive more ego. * Poker: '''Win a game of virtual Poker on one of the machines in the Game Room. * '''Alien Abortion: '''Win a game of "Alien Abortion", which is a Whac-a-Mole clone found in the Game Room. * '''Request a special dance: '''After the blonde stripper takes the stage, wait for her to come to the front and you can "Request a special dance" with the USE button. You get two jiggling breasts and some ego. * '''Glory Hole: Make your way to the bathroom outside the club and you will find a stall that is locked. Going into the stall next to it and pressing the use button on the hole will give you two ego points. * 'DVD: '''Watch the porn DVD in the office room. ''More to come! When Duke collects all of the items he finally makes his way to the Champagne Room. The stripper will then give him a private show and the chapter will end. Trivia * In the locked stall with the glory hole next to it, if you jump, you can catch a brief glimpse of the person sitting inside, who appears to be male. This stall remains shut the entire time, so it is very likely that he is the one currently servicing the hole users. However if jumped high enough or if you had the cheats enabled before the game was patched, you could enter no clipping mode and see that there is a Titty City stripper crouching by the glory hole showing that the stripper was servicing the man in the stall and also services anyone who uses the glory hole. * If you open the "Exit" door and go out back you will find an infinitely spinning totem on the desk. There is a phone next to it that only says "Tonight... you". This is likely a reference to the 2010 movie Inception or a reference to the infamous quote said by the character "Hand Banana" from the cartoon Aqua Teen Hunger Force. * In leaked script, the prostitute was Bombshell. * The words "THEY LIVE / WE SLEEP" which can be found scribbled on the back wall of a toilet stall are a reference to the 1988 film They Live (see also: The Duke Nukem quotes page on this wiki). * When interacting with any of the dysfunctional ATMs that are found throughout the level twice, the phrase "Feed me a stray cat" is displayed which is taken from the 2000 film adaptation of Bret Easton Ellis's 1991 novel American Psycho. * The word "REDRUM" can be found on one of the walls. This plays tribute towards Stephen King's novel "The Shining" in which the telepathic boy Danny writes this word on a door. "REDRUM" is the word "murder" spelled backwards. Gallery 2011-06-28 00055.jpg|In the Stall. Category:Duke Nukem Forever levels Category:Duke Nukem Forever Single Player Levels